Worldly Fusion Part 1: A World Collided
by TheDudeman
Summary: When Dr. Eggman creats a machine that makes a new universe by ripping parts of others and putting them together, Sonic the Hedgehog, the Mario Bros, Jill Valentine, and Naked Snake all team up to stop him.
1. Fusion Frenzy

**Fusion Frenzy**

Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik gazed restlessly at the machine before him. It was glorious. The ultimate machine. It took him months, but Eggman knew it was worth the wait. Staring at the single Chaos Emerald it took to power the machine, Eggman began to speak to himself, saying, "Finally, it's done! I, the great Dr. Eggman, can finally unleash my ultimate plan."

He walked toward the great red button in the middle of his creation, smiling evilly as he pondered what was about to happen. "Finally," he said, "the multiverse will be mine!" As Eggman pushed the button, white light bursted from the dome surrounding the Emerald, growing brighter as it filled Eggman's lab, and later the rest of Mobius. As Eggman blacked out, his smile widened.


	2. When Worlds Collide

**When Worlds Collide**

Jill Valentine opened her eyes quickly, realizing she'd been incapacitated. As her consciousness returned, she noted her surroundings were completely different from what she remembered. "Where am I," she wondered aloud.

Immediately, Jill realized she was in some sort of jungle. This was strange, she could have sworn that she was on an abandoned ship the night before. It didn't matter. What mattered was her weapons and equipment were all intact. As she turned her earpiece on, all that came was static. "That's strange... Why isn't this working?"

Her hand went for her pistol quickly as soon as she heard it. Rustling. Somewhere. Gun at the ready, Jill began to move away slowly from where she was, checking every side of her for any type of enemy. After what seemed like hours of waiting, no one came. As she put her gun away, she began to try the earpiece again, hoping Chris would answer soon.

She froze as soon as she felt someone grab her from behind, pulling her into a choke hold, knife ready to slit her throat at the slightest movement.

"Who are you," the gruff sounding man demanded. "What's your outfit?"

"What outfit?" Jill's voice was strained slightly from the choke hold.

"Who are you," the man asked again.

"I'm BSAA."

"BSAA? That sounds made up to me."

"Check my outfit label."

The man turned her around, gun and knife both at the ready. Jill raised her hands, as she knew the man would not hesitate to kill her. He checked the logo on her uniform jacket. Unsatisfied, he said, "Looks official, but I've never heard of you. When were you established?"

"2003."

"What? You liar!" His gun was aimed straight for her forehead.

"I'm not lying, I founded the damn thing!"

"It's only 1964, stop lying to me."

"What, no, it's 2005."

"You're beginning to get on my nerves."

"Check your radio."

He flipped the switch on the radio receiver attached to his uniform. "Huh? Major, do you read me? Major!"

"You can't reach him, can you? That's what happened to me. I was searching for my partner on this abandoned ship, and last I remember, I blacked out. Now I'm here, and I can't get a response from anyone."

"So, you're from the future?"

"It really is 1964?"

"Yes. What's your name?"

"Jill. Jill Valentine. And you are?"

"Snake."

"That's not your real name, is it?"

"It's my code name. I don't know you well enough to tell you my real name, and I'm certainly not dumb enough to use it on a mission."

"Mission...? Where are we, exactly?"

"Tselinoyarsk. It's a Russian jungle."

"Well, it looks like we need to find our way out of the jungle so we can figure out what is going on."

Snake nodded in agreement, and both drew their weapons as they began to fight their way through the jungle.


	3. Airship

**Airship**

"Do you even know where we're going," Jill complained. It had been hours, and all Jill had seen was nothing but jungle. Snake stayed quiet the entire time, focusing on his objective over everything else. "Are you even listening to-" And then she saw it. Plains. Fields, flowers, grass. No jungle. As she let out a sigh of relief, she quickly sensed that the relief was not mutual.

"I don't get it," Snake finally said. "There's supposed to be a research facility here."

"And I'm supposed to be on a creepy boat," Jill responded stoutly. "Nothing makes sense right now." She noticed Snake was brandishing his weapon again. As she turned around, she saw it. Five, maybe six flying Pirate Ships, charging towards the two. Jill quickly pulled out her gun, even though she knew firing it would do nothing to protect them if the canons on each ship were used. It just made her feel better.

"We have to get on those ships," Snake said.

"How are we going to do that? Walk up and ask them to let us stowaway?"

"We're going to sneak on." It was then that they noticed the ships dropping their anchors.

As they climbed onto the first ship, Jill noticed that there were a lot of anthropomorphic turtles and mushrooms walking about.

"What's going on here," Snake wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure," Jill answered.

They made their way through the ship, trying to avoid contact with anything. To be honest, they didn't know what they were looking for other than answers. Suddenly, the ground started shaking. The two took cover behind a stack of crates, hoping that the giant dinosaur/turtle looking thing didn't see them.

"Hello, your bossiness," one of the turtles said.

"What is the status of the ships," the boss turtle asked.

"We believe there to be no invasion," he replied. Just then, an buzzing alarm sounded, ringing louder each second.

"You buffoon," the boss turtle yelled. "Find out who is on my ship!"

"Yes, King Bowser," the turtle squeaked. All of the turtles and mushrooms then began scurrying out to look for the intruder.

Jill looked around for Snake but could not see him. Frantically, she climbed into an empty barrel to avoid being seen. As she heard the booming footsteps of Bowser get closer, Jill tried to mask her breaths. She peered over the top of the barrel to see Bowser standing still. His face twisted in anger, he swung his tail around, roaring with rage, knocking over all of the boxes and barrels in his path.

Bowser looked on with surprise as he saw Jill fly out of one of the barrels. "Who are you," he demanded angrily. "You're not Mario!"

Jill stared at him, contemplating her next move. She jumped out of the way as the giant turtle bolted straight for her. As she fired, Bowser went into his shell. His shell acted as a shield, ricocheting the bullets off immediately on impact. Knowing her gun was useless, she pulled out her knife, hoping she would be able to stab him in just the right place. She had to dodge his attacks again, this time, fire balls straight from his mouth. He charged for her again, this time slamming into the already knocked over boxes. As one flew across the room, Snake appeared from under it.

"You've been hiding there the whole time," Jill asked frantically as she dodged more of Bowser's fire. "A little help would go a long way."

"You seem like you had it taken care of," Snake replied as he too dodged Bowser's attacks.

"How are we going to take care of him," Jill asked. "We can't shoot him, and we certainly can't fight him."

After another blast of fire, Bowser's eyes widened. Jill watched as a man in a red hat and blue overalls swung the giant turtle around in a circular motion, until finally trowing him toward the wall of the ship, which he broke through. Looking through the hole in the wall, Jill saw Bowser land somewhere deep in the jungle that she had just trekked through.

"Yahoo," the man yelled.

"Huh," Snake said looking the man in the eyes. "You're pretty good."


	4. The Forest

**The Forest**

As Jill, Snake and Mario got off the Airship, they began to discuss what had just happened. Luckily, Snake was able to understand the Italian plumber, serving as a translator. Mario explained that he was looking for his twin brother, Luigi, and Princess Peach, a Princess from a Land known as the Mushroom Kingdom.

"This is really strange," Jill said. "If you and I are from different times, and he's from a different world than us, what is going on?"

"I don't know," Snake answered. "But it seems like we need to keep moving if we want to find out."

Mario pointed to a forest in the distance, signaling that's where he wanted to go first.

As the three got into the strange forest, Jill noted the weird naturally occurring loop formations in the ground. She'd never seen anything like it before. It seemed like something out of a storybook. Jill began to think about Chris, worried that something could have happened to him. She hoped he was safe. Suddenly, Snake and Mario stopped. As she looked forward, she noticed the brightly glowing red gem sitting on the ground.

"What the," Snake muttered.

Jill walked over to where the gem was, and picked it up. Somehow, the gem felt like it was filled with power, she could feel it pulsing off of it into her hand.

"Is it a ruby," Snake asked.

"I don't think so. It seems... Different." All at once, Jill was pushed down, the gem flying out of her hand. Mario and Snake watched as the attacker stopped. Looking at them intensely.

"Is that a blue hedgehog," Snake said. The hedgehog then charged for Mario, moving so fast, all that Snake could see was a blue blur. Mario jumped out of the way, reacting quickly. He pulled a flower out of his overall pockets. Snake watched in awe as the flower disappeared, changing Mario's overalls red and his shirt and hat white.

As the hedgehog ran for Mario again, Mario retaliated by shooting fireballs out of his palm. The hedgehog dodged before jumping for Mario, knocking him down with a solid kick to the face. As Mario fell, the hedgehog focused on Snake. He pulled out his Mk. 22 and fired one round, hitting the hedgehog straight in the arm. As Snake dodged the first attack, the hedgehog struggled to stay conscious. As he ran forward again, the hedgehog fell down, unconscious from the tranquilizer dart in his arm.


End file.
